I'M A WOMAN!
by ShipperGirl123
Summary: By ShipperGirl123: Natsu goes on a mission and suceeds with only one scratch. The scratch is from a magic dart; it gives Natsu a massive headache as he heads home after a very generous successful mission. Natsu passes out as soon as he gets home and does his chores, but only to wake up with some new 'assets' to her body. Fem Natsu x competitioners. (Your choice on shippings)!
1. A mission

_* Natsu's POV *_

I'm walking down a humid swamp searching for some bandit group to save some big shots daughters puppy; apparently this is an 'emergency request' mission. I had to survive the horrible train for this dog so I'm not going back until I'm done with this mission. Gramps said that I had to do it to because this man donates most of his money to the council that's why the council accepted it as an 'emergency request.'

I look around and sniff around for anything, in the southeast I pick up a smell of dog, sweat, magic, and swamp. I finally located them, and they're not any ordinary bandit group. I used my magic to run at the speed I used during that race that I lost with 7 others, I don't even want to speak of what they made us wear for the shoot.

Gray couldn't stop laughing at me saying that, "I was the princess."

Loke even thought I was a woman for a while trying to use his pick up lines on me, an A class wizard, a man with muscles. Most of the men and women in Fiore hadn't recognized me for a while. Some men came to even confess.

'Poor souls,' I thought to myself as I sighed out loud while running using my magic to accelerate my speed.

Mirajane even wanted me to cross dress for a while and serve drinks, she's kind of a foolish girl, I shuttered at the thought of Mirajane figuring out what I thought.

* In Fiore *

"Achoo," Mirajane sneezed in a handkerchief.

"Must be coming down with something," Master said.

"Somebody must be thinking or talking about me," Mirajane said.

"Maybe," Master said.

* Back to Natsu *

While thinking about Mirajane I failed to notice the smell of magic, but when I did it was too late as something hit me and I had blacked out. I awoke a few hours later with a bruise and a cage with a note on it. I grabbed the cage, then pushed myself up and I pulled off the note.

It read, "Sorry, were not bandits, were a family of mages and we thought the puppy was a stray until we saw the collar our child hid, please forgive us. You also stepped onto out magical traps our daughter built for men like yourself beautiful yet cute men, sorry but there is no reversal that we know of."

'Aw crap,' I thought to myself as I ran to the nearest puddle, it was muddy but I could see my reflection still. I looked the same, and I felt a bit weird, and my head ached.

'It probably just nicked me,' I thought to myself as I too a breath to calm myself.

I opened the cage and a small black and white pup was asleep inside. I carried the cage with care and headed back to the mansion. I gave the cage to the man.

"Sorry," the man said.

"For what," I asked.

"Sorry, you had to deal with my troubles," he said.

"The mission is to deal with the requesters problems," I said as I smiled towards him.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what," I asked again, with a confused expression.

"You have to deal with my weird attitude," he said.

"It's okay," I answered.

"Sorry," he said.

"Isn't they're another word you can say," I said as I laughed.

"S-Sorry what should I say," the man asked.

"Instead of sorry, say thank you," I said with a big grin.

"Sorry accept this," he said.

"Thanks, whoa… this is 20 million," I said to him, shock clearly evident in my voice.

"I can't take this," I said to him as I handed the bag back.

"Sorry is it not enough," he asked as he grabbed his pocket book.

"No, it's way to much," I said as I gave him the check back.

"Sorry please take it as a apology," he said.

"No I can't accept, sorry," I said as I laughed awkwardly.

"Please," he said.

"I'll take a fourth of it if you really insist," I said.

"Thank you, sorry," he said.

"Well it's a step up," I said as I grinned.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"You finally said thank you," I said as I laughed.

"Sorry, have a nice day boy," the man said as he gave me the check of five million jewels.

"Thank you," I said as I walked off.

"NO THANK YOU," he said as he waved. I walked through the town buying groceries and arrived to the train station mid-day. A headache kicked in the middle of train station.

'It's probably me just getting paranoid,' I thought to myself as I got aboard the death trap they call a train.

We shortly arrived to Magnolia and I quickly grabbed my stuff and got off the train with the 4 million jewels I have left from shopping in my bag. I felt tired, more tired then I should be as my headache got worse.

"Maybe it's a head cold," I thought to myself as I arrived to my front door. I quickly unlocked it and put my stuff up and unloaded the groceries where they should be. I then cleaned up my mess that I tracked in. After Lucy came to my house and cleaned it I kept it clean because Lucy told Erza and Erza asked/threatened me to keep it clean/ or else.

Then I stripped off my vest and through it into the soapy water as I scrubbed off the stench of sweat and dirt, and my bodies scent. I felt my body growing numb as my headache grew worse. I took a quick shower and walked to the stairs with the towel around my waist.

I walked up the steps slowly holding the rail for support as I felt my body get weaker and weaker from each step. 'Some cold,' I scoffed to myself.

'Man, my head is killing me,' I thought to myself as I touched my head then my eyes shut. I probably had passed out from exertion.

Then I awoke to Happy's screaming, "NATSU HAS A GIRLFRIEND! I have a mother."

"Happy, what in the blazes are you talking about," I asked as I sat up but something heavy on my chest pulled me down a bit.

"Hey, that's sexy," he said with his blue paw covering his mouth snickering.

" Happy, I don't have time for this," I said as I stretched my arms and neck and I felt something hit my chin.

"What the," I said my thoughts as I looked down and groped my nude breasts.

 _* Natsu's POV END *_

 _* Guild's POV *_

The doors bust open with a pink haired beauty wearing a black shirt, jeans, and sandals that are obviously to big for her, she also has a scaly looking scarf that is identical to Natsu's around her neck. She of course drew the men's attention, and the ruckus drew the women's as well.

"Lucy… Levy," she screamed/called out

"Eh," the girls said symmetrically.

"How do you know my name," Lucy asked.

"It's me Natsu," the pink haired woman said with a normal voice as she pointed to herself.

"It's Natsu's girlfriend, she's sexy," Happy said with his paw over his mouth snickering.

"Oi… Quit it, that isn't true and you know it," the pink haired woman said with an angered tone.

"You're not Natsu… Sorry but your not fooling anyone Natsu is a man," Levy said stepping beside Lucy.

"Come on guys, it really is me," the pink beauty continued.

"Natsu, is a man… woman so leave," Gray said while glaring at the beauty.

"Shut it Ice princess," the woman said as she glared back at Gray.

"I'm Natsu," the pink haired woman triggered on.

"I can't eat my cake in peace," Erza said as she got up from her seat.

"Sorry Erza," everybody said as they bowed to apologize.

"Who is this," Erza commanded glaring at the girl in front of her for interrupting her precious cake eating time, the only ones who could do that is Natsu, Happy, and Master, maybe Mira if she has more cake.

"She's Natsu's girlfriend, she's sexy," happy repeated with his paw over his mouth snickering.

"Leave your not fooling anyone, if you don't I'll force you," Erza said.

"Is that a challenge Erza," the pink haired woman grinned as she asked while activating dragon slayer magic.

"It can't be… Wendy," Erza asked and called Wendy.

"W-What is it," Wendy asked.

"Smell her," Erza commanded confused with the pink haired woman.

'She's like Natsu in every way, she has the scarf, the hair, the magic, and the voices are similar but hers is a lighter and clearer, she's even feisty like Natsu,' Erza thought to herself.

"O-kay," Wendy stuttered with a scared voice as she sniffed the girl.

"This is Natsu," Wendy said with shock evident in her voice.

"EHHHH," everybody screamed.

 **Anyways it's your opinion, but if YOU DON'T LIKE THEN GO READ SOMETHING ELSE AND MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE, DON'T POST HOW MUCH YOU HATE IT PLEASE. But for those who like it kudos to you, and thanks, comment how much you wish, even if it's a mean comment I'll accept it and try to fix it. But say you like it first, I'm stupid so I may misunderstand your intentions.**


	2. Pads

**Thanks for reading appriciate the support.**

 **Polls:**

 **Gratsu 2 people!**

* * *

I grasped the soil of mud dirtying my bruised hand and climbed up the mud. "NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO," I shouted.

"Come on Natsu," a woman's voice complained. I was tired and my body wanted to give up, I breathed in the dry air making my scream sound raspy and tired. I continued to climb dirtying my boyish outfit but not caring a bit because my scarf was still clean.

 _Let's go back a little bit…_

"Your Natsu," Lucy shouted shocked raising a finger and pointing at me.

"Yeah like I've been telling you," I shouted at them.

"Okay Natsu, what happened that made you turn into… this," Erza asked.

"The mission a spell nicked me," I answered.

"Well now you can help me with serving drinks without hurting your manly pride," Mira rejoiced pulling out an lolita's outfit that's strangely enough is my size. It was a dress, the ends were ruffled with white surrounding the bases of the dress, and the skirt was unbelievably shorter than Lucy's, though it looked tighter, basically it was a maids dress.

"I'm still a man on the inside Mira," I said trying to convince her to put away the dress. Suddenly the woman's eyes shined with an evil glint and Lucy smiled mischievously.

"Come on Natsu, just like the maid incident," she snickered walking around my body. My body shivered and I wanted to back away but Lucy pushed me forward.

"Wah," I screamed out as I fell to the ground.

"Happy help me," I begged as the women surrounded me as my eyes watered, while Happy was distracted with Carla who was distracted with me.

"I-I don't want a dress," I stuttered out as they backed away shocked that I was crying.

"N-Natsu what's amater we were kidding," Mira stuttered to ask.

"N-no you weren't jerks, wahhhhhhh," I cried out loud as I ran out the doors of the guild crying.

"Why is she so emotional," Gray asked, as a light bulb appeared above the girl's head as they sighed.

"Poor Natsu, you don't think," Lucy asked with a light tint of pink dusting her cheeks.

"It could be," Mira sighed placing a hand on the side of her cheek sighing out loud.

"Poor Natsu," Cana said getting the idea.

"What amater," Gray asked.

"Nothing Gray… just nothing," Cana answered with literally nothing.

"Okay," Gray said looking at Cana strangely.

"I'll go get her," Lucy said running outside the guild doors, leaving behind questioning men and sighing women.

 _Now back to me…_

"NOOOO," I screamed as Lucy dragged me down the muddy mountain dirtying me further, my body just felt so heavy and now I feels to drowsy to do anything about it. I just screamed and cried as she dragged me down the familiar road to her house to get me cleaned up.

We finally made it up the steps as I use my nails on the floorboard to try to stop her, but she keeps pulling, even if she doesn't act or look strong she dragging me like I'm nothing. "Jeez Natsu it's just a bath," she complained as she threw me on the bathroom floor stripping me in my male underwear.

"I took one yesterday," I complained back thrashing my arms up and down like a child.

"You're too dirty to go to the guild," Lucy said looking down at me glaring.

"B-but," I stuttered out.

"Natsu bath now," she commanded still glaring down.

"No," I said simply.

"Erza," she said.

"Fine," I shouted stripping off my male underwear and jumping into the tub turning the shower on.

"Good I'll leave some clothing out, they're mine so I want them back washed," Lucy shouted at me as she left the bathroom.

"Okay," I said as I washed my hair.

I finished with my shower and looked at the clothing, she's even letting me use her panties. I pick up the girl underwear. 'This is girl's underwear, can I really put this on,' I thought to myself while gulping air and saliva down my throat. I put my two legs through the holes and pull it up slowly, I was trying not to be conscious of it, but it's really hard to know that you putting on the opposites sex undergarments.

I finally pulled it up and it was even more comfortable than the men's undergarments that I wore today. I grabbed the bra and put it on, I tried to strap it but it wouldn't go together. "LUCY," I screamed out.

"What is it," she asked walking into the bathroom.

"Help please," I asked still trying to pin it together, holding a fresh pink tint on my face.

"It can't be that hard a child can pin these together," she sighed and complained as she walked up behind me and tried to pin them together as well.

"Natsu geez… how big are they," Lucy said bluntly.

"How big is what," I asked, not knowing what she meant.

"These," she answered by cupping my breasts with her small dainty hands

"I don't know, I've been a girl only for one day," I said as I shivered, her hands are cold.

"Geez, we have to bind them then," she said as she reached into her cabinet and grabbed some bandages, then she wrapped them and they were a bit smaller and easier to handle.

"Thanks Lucy," I said as I picked up the dark blue skinny jeans and pulled them over my larger hips and then I put on a red tank top and black socks and boots.

I walk out as the wet now longer hair is draped against my back. "Lucy, I don't like hair against my back can I cut it all off," I asked.

"NO," she yelled as I flinched as I was startled.

"A girl's hair is her life," she said calming down pulling out one of her keys.

"Open the gate of Cancer," she said as Cancer appeared.

"What is it ebi," he asked.

"Can you give her a haircut," Lucy asked.

"Sure ebi," Cancer answered as he snipped his scissors and my hair was put up into a pony tail.

"Thanks Lucy this is just enough for you and me," I smiled as I sat down by the table.

"I cooked some food while you were in the shower," she said as she walked into the kitchen as I heard the clatter of the dishes and the water turn on.

"Oh thanks," I said as I grabbed the fork and stabbed the… thing, being, animal.

'What is this,' I thought to myself as I looked at the food on the table. It was black, and I think it's breathing.

"So how is it," she asked popping out of the kitchen.

"Oh it's great," I said as I took an imaginary bite and she popped her head back into the kitchen.

'I want to live my life a bit longer,' I thought to myself as I snuck up to the window and poured it outside onto the plants and ran back to the table. I got there just in time because she turned off the water and walked out with a kitchen towel and was drying her wet hands.

"So how was it," she asked.

"It was great," I lied smiling at her as she picked up the plate.

"Great," she smiled skipping off into the kitchen.

"I'm heading to the guild," I said as I felt drowsy once more, then I felt my underwear moistened and smelled the sickening smell of blood.

"Lucy, why is my underwear wet and are you okay," I asked as I heard dishes break and clatter on the ground and then the stomping of a running foot on a wooden floor.

"I knew it," Lucy shouted as she pulled out a box of something called pads...


	3. Cake Knife

**Are you liking the story, remember to put in the ships at the bottom.**

* * *

'I learned that there's this thing that women go through called a period. Apparently I can use this to my advantage, but I have my consequences as well, my hips ache and it feels as if I want to stab everybody in this room including me, my body hurts and my thighs feel like I want to cut my legs off,' I thought to myself as I sat on the bench sighing shortly and quietly, but it wasn't missed by a princess of ice.

"What's amater Flame Brain," Gray asked.

"Why do you care Ice princess," I snarled as I thought of a million ways to murder him right now, I want to fight him but my body hurts so bad so all I can do today is call him names.

"Hey I was being considerate, and you're the princess here today," Gray snarled back.

"Shut up, I don't need you to be considerate, I need you as my punching bag," I continued as we were interrupted by Gramps shouting.

"All you are is my stress ball, now get up and let me relieve my own stress," he said pulling on my arm. I grabbed his arm and with my strength as a dragon slayer I threw him on the ground and kicked him in the jewls.

"YOU B**ch," he howled on the floor while I smile triumphantly as he held his area in pain. I snorted a laugh and sat back down, 'Welp I'm happy now,' I thought while giggling.

"Why did you do that to Gray," Gajeel asked, actually feeling pity for Gray.

"Are you actually feeling pity for him," I asked smiling and laughing still.

Gajeel's cheeks had a bit of light pink dusting them, "Oi.. I never said that," he said trying to cover his cheeks.

'Dangit she's cute, Levy's cuter though,' Gajeel glanced back at Levy while his face turned bright red.

"You okay, did I hurt you," I asked as I felt a bit upset now, why do I feel like crying.

"What's amater Flame Princess," Gajeel asked.

"I- I'm sorry Gray," I said pulling Gray up from the floor and I felt my eyes start to water.

"Oi… hey it's fine… uh candy… fire, what do you want woman," Gray freaked pulling out sweets from his pocket.

"Wow Gray, real low you made another girl cry," Gajeel snickered.

"Shut up and help me," Gray groaned at him.

"I'M SO SORRY," I apologized as I let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"What did you do to Natsu," Erza shouted pulling a knife from her plate.

"I didn't.." Gray was interrupted by the knife nicking his cheek.

"I hurt Gray," I admitted. "And now he hates me," I added as the tears fell down my face faster as I fell to the ground.

"I don't hate you flame brain," Gray turned still freaked out by the knife from Erza.

"You don't," I asked.

"Yeah," Gray answered with a pink hue dusting his cheeks.

"Thanks," I got up and bowed in respect.

"Aww does Gray like Natsu," Lucy teased as she watched his face turn a dark red.

"You llllll-ike her," Happy snickered rolling his tongue a the l's, finally finishing with pulling a fish out of his green sack and shoving it in his mouth.

" You do," Lucy rejoiced jumping up and down clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I do not," he shouted his face still a blaring red.

"You don't, well I don't like you either," I humphed as I sat back on the ground turned away from him, the guild hall stared in awe in the acts that had just went on, a crying Natsu, a mad Erza who gave up her cake knife to make Natsu happy, an apologetic Gray, an excited Lucy, and a blushing Gajeel.

"Listen up brats," Master called out drawing everybody's attention from the weirdness.

"Were going on a vacation as a reward for everybodies hard work," Gramps snickered.

"Really," Lucy asked.

"Yes, and it's to a hot springs," He shouted as the guild rejoiced.

"How are we going to afford this," I shouted out as everybody gawked at me. I glared at them and they turned away from my glare, everybody accept Gray, he was still gawking.

"Since when do you use that thing up there called a brain," Gray asked.

"Since the day I was born," I said as I continued to glare.

"Anyways, we're pairing up into pairs of 2 for the rooms," Gramps said.

"So group up, and get packing for tomorrow," Gramps finished as everybody grouped up leaving Gray and I alone.

"The only week Juvia is sick," I complained as Gray sighed, not sure if it's out of relief or annoyance.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy and glad you keep reading this.**

 **Polls:**

 **Gratsu: 2**


	4. We're here

**Hope you enjoy and glad you keep reading this.**

 **Polls:**

 **Gratsu: 10**

 **Laxsu: 1**

 **Nalu: 1**

 **Gatsu: 1**

* * *

 _*Natsu's POV*_

We walk down the mountain, Lucy and Mira asked (*COUGH 'FORCED' COUGH*) me nicely (*COUGH THREATENED COUGH*) to wear a dress. They brought a floral dress from Lucy's closet and 'asked me nicely' to wear it. It's a white dress with yellow flowers on it as a design, they 'nicely asked' me to put on some white flats.

I look around me and notice the beautiful scenery, the tree's leaves that sits on the grass full of flowers follow the warm caressing wind that blows my pink hair back. I breathe in the serenity of comfort as I smile softly. My face returns to normal as I look forward and enjoy the breeze and continue to walk observing my surroundings until I see a small building with 2 large buildings next to it.

"Were here," I whispered to myself smiling once more in anticipation.

 _*Natsu's POV END*_

 _*Gray's POV*_

I notice Natsu smiling softly, she's beautiful when she smiles. Natsu's original smile was clumsy and showed his kind personality. But in this version, it's more graceful. Wait why am I thinking this, and in the first place why am I observing Natsu. He's a boy, but right now he's a woman…

*Gray's POV END*

*Natsu's POV*

"Hey the buildings are pretty big when you get closer to them," I stated excitedly jumping up and down.

"No dip flame brain," Gray scoffed.

"Hey be nicer Gray you wouldn't want to make her cry again," Laxus defended me awkwardly enough. Laxus is kinda cute, I giggled, wait not giggled a manly laugh yeah a manly laugh to myself while Laxus and Gray blushed looking towards me.

"What's a matter with you, it's like I lit your pants on fire again or something," I said still 'laughing with a manly roar.'

"Oh, my goodness don't remind me," Lucy sighed as she shook her head with her long blonde hair following the motion of her head. I laughed holding my now smaller stomach bending over remember the pale face of Ice princess turn pink.

"You know you're both pretty cute and fun to mess with," I admitted wiping a tear from my spiky onyx accidently hitting my long eyelashes.

"W-what," they fell over as they're faces turned from pink to red.

"Man, I'm done with my work here," I said as I walked away as the wind picked up blowing south as it threw my hair in the direction of the wind.

 _*Natsu's POV*_

 _*Gray's POV*_

'She just called me cutely, no was it for Laxus,' I doubted myself turning my head slightly towards Laxus noticing he was staring at me as well. I quickly flipped my head forward as I looked towards Natsu's figure walking through this beautiful wind in summer.

I smiled softly subconsciously as I noticed her laughing with Mira and Elfman. 'Wait why am I smiling, what's wrong with me,' I thought as I noticed my eyes were following Natsu.

"Why do I follow," I asked myself quietly, my vision still on Natsu, tracing her lips to see her every expression, and finally I concentrated on the pink hair that blew softly in the wind towards me.

 _*Gray's POV END*_

 _*Laxus POV*_

'Why is Gray staring at Natsu, why do I care,' I scoffed as I continued to question myself and others actions towards the pink haired dragon slayer.

I followed behind taking quick breaths and looks at the pink haired dragon slayer. Then I turn back to look at Gray, he's looking at me as well. It's expected because I defended that pink fire brained idiot. I look towards Natsu smiling at her and she turns back to only smile at me as the guild got closer to the sauna.

She then was pushed by Mira who was laughing, while the pink idiot was all pink. She scoffed and took in a deep breath, "I'll say it once lightning freak, thanks… for defending me," she whispered and I thought to get revenge.

"I'm sorry I got distracted," I looked around and then looked down at her, she was clenching her dress cutely and she looked on the brink of breaking a bone.

"I said thank you," she whispered a bit louder as she clenched the dress tighter and her hands rubbed on her hairless legs.

"What," I played again.

"GEEZ DEAF LIGHTNING IDIOT I SAID THANK YOU," she shouted drawing everybody's attention.

"Oh your welcome brat," I patted her on the head as her face turned from pink to a red shade that could put Erza's hair to shame.

"Aww is Natsu embarrassed," Lucy teased as she slapped Natsu on the shoulder lightly. Then glomping her big breasts on Natsu's back.

"She llll-likes him," happy rolled the l's as he grabbed another fish from his green sack on his blue fur.

*Gramps POV*

"SHUT UP," she cried with the big red blush adorning her tan skin while everybody laughed at her cute actions, she closed her sharp onyx eyes trying to hold back the tears of embarrassment as she bit her thing but thick lips that always looked so soft.

"Let's just go," Gramps smiled softly at the future generation that he is to behold and teach until death, the white hair he had left blew with the wind as his lips curled up into a big grin laughing with the guild at Natsu, no matter what Natsu will always be Natsu.

I can't wait to see how the children will turn out, and how will we turn her back to a man, does she even want to become a man again, I wondered for a bit until the building was right in front of them.

"Were here," I called out as everybody rejoiced from all the walking.

* * *

 **Whatcha think, I like it. Don't know if the "Whatcha" is really a word. But don't care… :)**


	5. Sting, Yukino, Rogue

So next chapter, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading this story, you guys are the only ones who appreciate what I like, everybody else just scoffs at my weirdness. But I'm not sad, I feel blessed just to be alive. So wake up every day and smile for me, please. That's why I take suggestions from you guys, it's because I appreciate you for appreciating me. So hope you enjoy, :D.

* * *

*Natsu's POV*

The guild walks inside as I turn my head my onyx sharp eyes staring in dark blue eyes that slanted downwards on the pale skin upon his handsome face, Gray laughed with Loke and subconsciously my pink lips curled up into a smile. "Natsu," Lissana called out staring at me with her big blue eyes that spelled out happiness and shined with hope.

"What is it," I turned to look her into her blue eyes as I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Why are you smiling while looking at gray," Lissana asked.

"I wasn't," I felt my cheeks heating up as I whipped my onyx eyes away making my pink long hair hide my face, was I really smiling at ice stripper.

"Yeah you were," she said.

"Oh, what's going on here," Lucy snickered as her ears picked up the conversation.

"Natsu was smiling at Gray," Lissana went along with her teasing.

"I was not," I felt my cheeks heat up even more.

"Oh then look at us," Lucy raised an eyebrow her pink lips turning into a smile upon her palish skin, she always smiles like this when she proves her point.

"Fine, I was," I admitted as I held my face where it was. I didn't want them to see me like this, I mean why was I smiling at Gray, that ice bastard should go to hell for making me like this. But how did he even make me like this.

"Ha, I knew it," Lucy glorified and rubbed it in my face while Lissanas pink lips turned into a smile.

"Why were you looking at Gray," Lissana questioned.

"Because she lll-ikes him," Happy flew above me and snickered holding his blue fur covered paw over his mouth.

Before I could say anything Gramps interrupted, I grumbled, for a tiny old man he sure is loud. "LISTEN UP BRATS," Gramps shouted out.

"Welcome to the hot springs, this is a thank you from a mission by a man that thanks, people to graciously," A woman with purple hair and blue eyes; her red kimono went well for her pale complexion as did her red lipstick that curled up into a business like; smile.

"I don't like where this is going," I grumbled quietly as I recognized the sound of that man.

"The man's name was Ashimam Orih and the mission was completed by none other than a man named Natsu Dragneel," another woman who looked exactly like the other.

I groaned as everybody turned to me with their eyes the size of dinner plates and jaws touching the ground, "So step up Natsu," both women acted like to search around pulling their tiny dainty pale skinned hands to search around.

"I'm right here," I stepped up as the woman looked shocked, almost too shocked. I laughed at their faces, it was the same as the guilds.

"Oh… were you in all actually a girl when you went to the mansion, or… are you a cross dresser," she asked as gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy laughed, while Levy and Gajeel held their mouth to stop the laughing. The girls raised an eyebrow at their laughter with their wide but sharp blue eyes.

"It was a spell," Gramps sighed.

"Oh, okay," the woman understood as the other nodded her pale head up and down.

"So how about we take your suitcases to your room and then you guys can eat," they both questioned us by tilting their heads to the side.

"That would be great, and then a little soak afterward would be awesome," Erza stretched as she let go of the giant cart full of suitcases and armor.

"Wait which one is Natsu going in," Lucy fretted.

"Natsu-san," a shout came from a distance, I turned around to see blonde hair and sharp downwards pointing blue eyes with 2 other figures. One fully clothed in black, as his hair covered one of his sharp red eyes. Then one woman of blue hair and big amber lightly colored brown eyes.

"Sting," I gawked.

"Yukino," Lucy gawked.

"Rogue," Gajeel grunted.

* * *

 **So short chapter. But detail takes a lot out of me.**

You guys: Lazy

Me: -_- Yup


	6. What's she talking about

**Hey, are you guys enjoying it. I hope you are. A little angst in this chapter. Or a heads up for the future. Also** Orih **Amihsam = Hiro Mashima. :P**

* * *

 ** _*Third Persons POV*_**

 _Future: 1 day later…_

"Mmph help mmph," Natsu struggled to get her arms free as they were held down by an unknown force. She gasps for a breath as it was the only one she can get. The unknown figure continues to strip her. They stole her magic away with cuffs as her arms were held down. Natsu screams but nobody hears it. Gray wasn't in the room. So who could it be...

Natsu bended her flexible body; her feet lined up on the man's hips, she had perfect balance and so she took the chance to kick the large figure off of her. The figure flies through the air and crashes against the dresser, turning it into shambles as it groans and gets up slowly. Natsu takes that as her chance to escape as she stumbles to the door. She's shaking violently as she runs and twists the cold doorknob. But it only clicks and stops half way.

"I'm locked in…" Natsu looks for another escape as the figure is up. Even in the dark, I saw the shade of white forming into a giant grin.

 ** _*Normal Time*_**

Natsu grumbled some weak complaints against the guild, puffing her pink cheeks out into a pout. While Sting was still looking for his rival. She was angered by the thought of Sting, he can't even figure out the obvious, he smells his rival, but he can't even find Natsu. Natsu turned into a woman for only 2 days so she's still a bit sensitive about being called a girl.

"I swear I smell Natsu-san, but where is he," Sting then turns to Natsu and continues to sniff the air until he stops right in front of the pink haired beauty. He sniffed the Pinkett, while some of the guild held their hands over their mouths to keep themselves from laughing and feeling Natsu's wrath, definitely at a time like this.

 _*Stings POV*_

I swear Natsu-san is here, but all I can smell on him is this woman. Is she his mate, better ask. "Miss-," before I could finish I was punched in the gut. I grovel to the ground as I smell the familiar smell of blood, not mine but hers.

"I'm right here idiot," she crosses her arms over her busty chest as I fall to the ground under her white flower patterned dress. Sting looked up like the pervert he is and noticed the striped blue panties hugging Natsu's has a good punch, because my nose is bleeding.

 _*Natsu's POV*_

"What are you staring at," I continue to glare at the man as everybody around me shivers in fear. Sting continues to stare up as his face turns a light red and a trail of blood runs out of his nose.

"It's striped blue," he spoke out loud as Mira and Lucy turned red.

"What is idiot," I kicked him softly with my foot covered in the white flat to tell him to get up. He doesn't get the motion and stays there on the floor.

"Get up," I kicked him on the shoulder once more.

He get's up slowly his face still painted red and wipes the blood away on the green striped yukata he's wearing and turned to me gripping my shoulder tightly. "NATSU-SAN, you're a woman," he shook me back and forth, the shock irked me and I took a deep breath to calm myself as stared into his ocean deep blue eyes.

"I'm no woman, I'm a man," I pushed his arms off my shoulder and smiled softly at his naivety hiding my anger pretty well.

"Really," he looked up and down and sighed shaking his head at me like I was stupid.

"That's it," I punched the bastard as he turned to me trying to say something. He faltered to the floor and held his cheek looking shocked.

"Sting before you make her activate her magic, what was the striped blue about," Happy quirked his brow at that statement trying to get an answer from the bastard. I still don't know what he's talking about so yeah I want to hear this.

"Well tell us," I threatened to punch him once more.

"A-are you s-sure I know w-what he's talking a-about, b-b-but it's e-embarrassing," Yukino stuttered out as I quirked a brow at her embarrassment of the subject.

"Yeah, yes I am," I answered as I tapped my foot up and down.

"Okay thumper, I was talking about," before he could finish the girls pounced on him covering his mouth as they threw him to Rogue who didn't get the subject either.

"TAKE THE PERVERT," Lucy shouted as Rogue shivered in fear and dragged Sting away. Heck even I shivered in fear, Lucy is scary when she's angry.

"L-Lucy what was that about," I tried to hide my fear but I couldn't do that well.

"Nothing," she turned to me smiling hiding her anger as Erza patted her on the shoulder handing her cake to Lucy.

"You need it more than I do," Erza dropped the fork on the plate of cake Lucy was now holding.

"Where did you get that," I quirked my brow at the cake as Lucy sighed and gave into eating the extra weight.

"My buisness," Erza glared.

"Aye," I surrendered holding my arms up.

"Now back to business, where will you bathe," Erza turned to the ladies running the place who just stared at us, one eyebrow raised at the awkward scenes what happened.

"Ah, we have a private bath for those who are embarrassed to bathe with others," one of them answered still staring at us.

* * *

 **End of this chapter. Sorry running out of inspiration for this story.**


	7. Transvestites smiling

So… I have lost all inspiration for this story. I mean I know what I'm going to do next. But the amount of ships for others are just one. Gratsu will obviously win. But if you want I can make side story's to appease the other fans that voted for the other ships. So this story is just Gratsu and Stingsu. Gratsu by the way 17 shippers.

*Third Person's POV*

Natsu situated herself in the warm water. She sank lower and lower inside the water. The lower she got the more the temperature rises. She finally sat all the way down and sweat glistened as her skin turned pink from the hot water. It was strange, she usually sets this water as her bathing temp at her house, but it was way too dangerous to settle inside of for normal not dragonslayer people.

There skin would burn off. Natsu then remembered the one time happy had tried to bathe with her when she was still a man. Happy walked into the heated bathroom, fog floating out of the water Natsu sat in. "Hey Natswu mind if I join you," Happy used his baby voice as a way to plead with the dragon slayer and Natsu sat in thought for a moment.

 _"No," Natsu planted himself deeper into the water._

 _"What but_ Natswu _, the water seems like it feels nice," Happy rolled on the ground, tears rolling down his blue cheeks._

 _"It's not normal to bathe with your child," Natsu turned to Happy a healthy pink tinting his cheeks. He was embarrassed at the thought. Natsu the one in the guild with barely to no shame, not embarrassed to see Lucy naked, or any other girl naked, was to embarrassed at others seeing him naked._

 _"Yeah it is, I've seen Lucy bathe with_ plue _," Natsu ignored the fact Happy peaked on Lucy and sighed, Happy smiled gleefully with a triumphant look upon his face._

 _"Fine," Natsu knew he was going to regret this, but didn't care as he turned to see Happy jump into the water only to scream a death defying yelp as he ran around, his fur upon his tail missing._

 _*Natsu's POV*_

I still felt that cold deadly glare on my back today. I looked down and I sighed out of relief, the blood had stopped when you get into water. So did the cramps, why did eve eat that fruit. Natsu cried at the thought, he's not even a real woman and he's going through this.

"I don't like being a woman," I mumbled to myself.

That's when I heard footsteps, they were coming from behind me. I turned around and saw the familiar purple hair and blue eyes. "My it's hot in here, we heard you were a fire dragon slayer so we heated it up a bit, I hope it's to your liking," her red lips curled into a smile, unlike the others this one seem sincere.

"Which one are you, strangely your smells are the same, could I please get your names," I smiled at her.

"My name is Oran, my sister is Rei," she smiled sweetly.

"Well… um… thanks I guess," I rubbed the back of my barely wetted pink hair with a look of confusion yet appreciation. How did she know my magic?

"Okay, may I take my bath in peace now, I would actually like to be in silence for once," I smiled trying to put on the sweet act while I'm with her since she's been creepily kind to me.

"Oh sure, I'm sorry to bother you," she turned around, her red kimono swaying as she turned, but I smelled something when she turned, it was weird, not blood or anything; But I smelled fear.

"If you want you can bathe with me," I sighed, she turned and smiled. This time, her smile was full of hope, and the fear was gone.

"Yes thank you," she was about to remove her kimono and I blushed realizing what was about to happen, Erza and Lucy would kill me, or worse make me eat Lucy's cooking!

"Wait, wait, I'm a man in a woman's body you know," I frantically hid my sharp eyes from seeing anything.

"Oh I know, I'm a transvestite, in other words I'm a man as well, but I've seen many women's bodies as I've had to cross dress to make sure others were okay in emergency moments," Oran smiled at me as I sighed.

"Okay, but the first rule is you have to keep a towel around your body, and me too, so turn around," I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as he whipped his body around and I kept mine facing the bath as I heard him, her, whatever gender they are, disrobed themselves.

I quickly wrapped the towel around my body and stepped into the water. The long purple hair was now short and orange (like grays) and very messy, but stylish still. His makeup washed off to reveal a face just like mine. Sharp eyes and thin but fat lips that looked soft, and a girlish petite nose. Why do I say a girly nose is like mine?

He's a pretty boy like Loke or now known as Leo, but doesn't act like that pompous playboy. The smile still curved up as I gawked at the familiar face. "So is Oran you're real name or are you lying to me once more," I rolled my eyes.

"I've never lied, you've just never asked my gender, then you invite me to bathe with you," he scoffs as I glare at him. He's a bastard like Gray, but I think he's just being mean since I kind of was rude to him.

"Sorry," I felt low, I never felt this bad in my life, my cheeks heated up in embarrassment at this conversation.

"It's fine, but you don't need to apologize," Oran smiled as he settled deeper into the water, his smile was formed completely and his eyes shut to relax.

"I barely to get to do this you know, I only jump in when others, such as yourself invite me into the water with them," he leaned back on the rock as I started to relax myself.

"Natsu," he called.

"Yes," I looked up to him and he smiled at me.

"Thanks, I don't meet a lot of people, and when I do I'm kind of a jerk to them, but even if I was rude, you would continuously listen," Oran was quiet after as I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Why am I always feel so embarrassed?

"Y-Your welcome," I managed to stutter out of my pink lips, as my cheeks felt like they were burning.

"What's a matter your cheeks are so red," he pointed out as he scooted closer to me, my face was heating up now. I stood up and started to walk away.

"Natsu," he got up to follow only to trip and fall on top of me.

"Kya," I shouted as I fell on the warm concrete my butt hitting it first and then my back plopping itself down. He caught my head with one hand and his head was on the side of my neck on my shoulder. My pink bang landed on my face, it was still wet as a it stuck. Oran, I sigh as he placed my head down and pushed the hair out of my face.

"Y-you okay, I'm so sorry," he apologized, his face was so close that our noses were touching.

"Natsu are you….YOU," the door suddenly slammed opened, a stranger, on top of a girl was shown to a familiar red head in a pink yukata.

*Erza's POV*

"Do they have a darker red," Natsu sharp onyx eyes looked at the color in disgust as she avoided using the colors proper name, so she named it a shade.

"W-wha-wh-wha-WHAT IS GOING ON," I stomped in my feet breaking the concrete with each step, my arms ripped Oran off of Natsu. Oran crashed into the wall as he went through the boy's wall.

"KYAHHH," Natsu screamed as Oran grabbed towel before he was thrown. Boys instinctively looked through to see what happened when they saw Natsu covering her boobs with her arms and crossing legs to cover herself.

Luckily I was in front of her covering the bottom portion, but the top portion was falling out of Natsu's reach. "DON'T LOOK PERVERTS," Natsu screamed as her tan curvy frame fumbled back as the boys fell over with blood spurting out of their nose, well those who looked through.

I followed Natsu as I ran covering Natsu's tan butt, the water was now red. As that man was in the hospital, or the infirmary for the next few days.


	8. Good Night Dinner

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but anyways, I don't think anybody cares anymore about this book. So here's an update anyways. Love the people who are still reading and those who are still reading, I'll try to update more. So here it goes. Anyways sorry, I was more focused on Wattpad. Anyways short chapter.**

 _*Natsu's POV*_

Shivering from the cold, I jumped into the shower and scrubbed my body in a hurry in my bathroom of my room. The bathroom was a black and white design of a cabin touch to the design, such as the sink and tub was made out of wood, dyed black and white, but the shower was modernly made.

Massaging the shampoo into my head, I quickly rinse relaxing under the warm water. Steam was starting to blind my view when I opened my eyes. I grabbed a rag and rub a soap bar on to the soft cotton, then I scrubbed up and down my body.

I let the water run down my body. I decided to observe some new parts. My body felt so smoothly soft, the feeling was weirdly nice. I felt my body around my chiseled stomach, even if I was muscular, the part of my body still felt soft. Observing my body, I couldn't see past my plump chest.

I poked at the heavy, fat stored appendage and the appendage jiggled a bit. The feeling was quite funny. I decided I've been in for long enough and jumped out. Soaking the rug I look around in the steam filled room observing the window and the fact that it was open.

I activated my magic as a warm feeling surrounded me once more, but this time it wasn't wet. But drying me off as my hair frizzled a bit and I deactivated my magic after a few minutes. I look around and notice the girly yukata, sighing, I grabbed it as the yukata crinkled in my grip. Shivering from the cold, I stood here for a minute deciding whether to leave naked and never come back or just put the damn thing on.

Sighing in a shiver from the cold and the fact that I put the yukata on despite it's color, though it has a cute design. "I just thought this hideous thing as cute, KYAAAAAHHHH," I screamed out loud, it echoed in the bathroom containing my fear in regarding what this spell was turning me into.

The door fell onto the ground with a loud echoey thud in the large bathroom. "What's amadder Natsu, stalker, rapist, transvestite guy," the red head stood in battle position.

"I thought something was cute, Erza, help please, I hate this."

"Natsu."

"ERZA, I'm going to die," I paced around the bathroom in panic as the red head simply walked into the steam filled bathroom, a breeze entered into the bathroom as the steam escaped into my room.

"Natsu."

"Please tell happy that the stash of fish is hidden in the freezer behind the pantry door in that box."

"Dammit Natsu you seriously had me worried," I felt a pain in the back of my head as the warmth of hand was lifted off the back of my neck as everything suddenly turned black.

I awoke, somebody was rubbing my head in a gentle embrace. It felt so nice, that I faked to be still passed out. Laying there for a few more minutes I opened my eyes slowly as I look up to see blonde hair and big chocolate brown eyes. "Hi Natsu, good morning, well it's more of good night still, you awoke just in time, it's dinner time," she smiled gently speaking in a soft tone as if I was the most precious jewel in the world, and anything loud would shatter me apart. It felt nice, she still stroked my head.

"Here, lets get that hair away from your face," she stood off the bed, as I sat up. She grabbed her key as she shouted, "CANCER, I open thee."

Cancer came out as she ordered him, but I wasn't listening. I was zoned out, I felt so tired as the wet feeling came back. "OH SHIT," I shouted as I stood my hair was suddenly braided as I ran to the bathroom, turning around quickly gaining a small amount a whiplash as my braid struck me in the face. Not paying attention to it, but instead looking into the mirror in the bathroom, a red spot sat loud and proud on the yukata.

Lucy came running in as she sighed in an understanding sound. "I have some nightgowns, you can borrow one, while you clean up, I'll got to tend to some business."

 _*Natsu's POV END*_

 _*Lucy's POV*_

I ran out of the bathroom onto the wooden floor of my room, grabbing my suitcase I unzip it flipping it open. Looking behind me Cancer stood there looking at the wall. But it was weird, he was sweating with clenched fists, and as pale as a sheet of paper then his normal dark skin tone. "Is everything alright bud," I pull out the gown.

He did not answer, but instead point to the window. I turn as I see a flash of white running away. I was a bit spooked, turning around to look for Cancer, trying to ask, but he was gone. It was like he had disappeared, though his gate was still open though, "Cancer." I looked around as I felt a pulse, something was taking to much magic, I had to close Cancers gate.

I grabbed his key as I tried to forcefully close the gate. But the key only shook as I put my magic into it to close it, pleading for him to close the gate. The shaking then stopped as I opened my hands out of shock of the pain, showing in a gasp, dropping it onto the ground with a slow motion cling.

He wasn't my key anymore, he wasn't responding to me. He felt as if he wasn't magically bound to me anymore. I shivered as I blinked opening my eyes to a dark room, only the moon shining through the window. It was still my room, but torn apart still.

Feeling cold, I shiver as a breath escapes in a puff of cold air. I looked up to notice a man and a woman standing hand in hand, not much on detail but one had pink the other had raven, they were shouting at me shaking their head, I blinked once more and they had disappeared and everything returned back to normal.

"What the hell,"whispering to myself in a cold shudder as I grabbed the key from the ground. Cancer was back into his key, magically bound to me once more. I sighed as I brushed off the feelings and returned to what I was doing. I pulled out the gown as I left the room.

Going to Natsu's room, walking through the shattered door from meeting Erza's wrath. The room was a mess, wood was everywhere, and it was freezing from the broken window. It was weird, nothing could reach their. Not even the wood chips could break the window in this big window. Somebody was really trying to get in here.

"Lucy," a voice called out, shocking me into a small jump of the shoulders.

"Y-yeah," I smiled fakely, turning to see who it was.

"Is something amadder," Gray cocked his head to the side while leaning against the dark wooden paneled wall, next to a light and a book shelf.

"W-well it looks like Natsu's going to need another room," I ignored the question looking into the room.

"I guess," he shrugged nonchalantly, not even peeking inside.

"Wanna come with me to go find him another room," I hid my fear behind the question. I don't want to walk alone in this place.

"Sure," he pushed himself off the wall as we walked down the hallway. The floorboards creaking with each step we take together.

"So what's with you."

"I don't know this place gives me the creeps... I guess," I shrugged uncomfortably.

"Yeah, even I feel cold spots here," he sighed in relief.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We silently walked together feeling slightly comfortable together. "Happy would be crying if somebody came here and stole his fish, huh," he joked.

"Yeah, he would," I giggled.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY GRAYYYYYY," we both jumped as that voice broke through the silence.

"Oh shit," Gray cursed loudly.

"Run," I nodded as the blue cat chased us both to the front desk. Hiding behind it as Happy flew by us.

"Never joke about his fish again Gray."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," he shrugged.

"Shut up," I huffed in a heap of air as he shut his mouth. He took a deep breath as well.

"Wait, where's the receptionist," he noticed.

We stood up as we searched around. "Do you think they went home, Gray?"

"Oh yeah, their serving dinner, we can just check him into another room anyways, they have the keys hanging around somewhere," Gray shrugged once more.

"Alright let's look," we nodded together.

 _~Time Skip~_

 _*END Lucy's POV*_

 _*Natsu's POV*_

Grabbing the gown, I place it on my body after I had cleaned up. Shivering from the cold I walk around in the room. Deciding that I was hungry I left as the hall was empty. Heading towards the food court, loud chatter was hear from halls away and I giggled while shaking my head, heading towards my loud friends that were partying fairy tail style.

"My beloved," a man echoed behind me.

Turning around I see a man, he looked about my age. Raven hair, and black eyes, he was pale and quite handsome, yes, it's not gay to admit that a guy is a pretty boy, and anyway's I'm a girl right now and this spell it messing with my head. Anyways, what the hell is this guy talking about with this my beloved shit, must be talking to somebody else. "Who?"

"My beloved, I had thought you died."

"What," I looked around for anybody else, then remembering I'm in an empty hallway.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused for somebody else," I started to walk backwards, as he was creeping me out with this beloved shit, like hell I'm married or even kissing a guy.

"Do you not love me, is their another?" He's starting to sound like the blue haired woman, what was her name again Juria, Airuj. Oh yeah, Juvia, wait this doesn't matter. Back to this creep show.

"What's amadder with you, I'm not your beloved!"

He started to run towards me, "You belong to me, not him, he shall die tonight!"

He jumped in mid air as I moved out of the way watching him disappear. In a gasp I whispered under my breath, "what the fuck?"

I walk to the front desk, seeing Gray and Lucy, they walk with me to the food court and we ate and drank to our hearts content. Suddenly the clock struck twelve.

"Curfew everyone." The owner clapped her hands.

"There's a curfew?" Cana's voice slurred from all the good sake she was getting.

"Indeed, now no arguing, we fed you and clothed you, please head to your rooms and do not come out for any reason, keep your doors locked as well."

"But Natsu's room is shattered," Lucy spoke up.

"Then he'll be staying in a male room."

"What, why?" Lucy questioned in shock.

"He was originally male, yes," Lucy nodded, "then a male room was where he belonged in the first place, anyways, to apologize on our part, but their are no more rooms at this point in time."

"Oh no, it's alright, he can stay in Gray's room," Erza interjected as if it was the greatest idea in the world.

"WHAT!" We shouted together. Some whistling perverts hooted.

"Get some tonight Gray," Macao shouted.

"Get what?"

Nothing but a cricket was heard after what I said. Did I say something wrong?

"Any objections boys?"A threatening voice was heard behind us as someone grabbed our shoulders tightly in a threatening way.

"HAI!" We shouted together.

What are we getting ourselves into.

 **T-t-that's all folks. Anyways done and here is the next chapter. Short right! :P**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy and keep being you and alive.**


End file.
